Love can Wait
by skyblue16
Summary: Miyu and Kanata has been best friends ever since childhood. Kanata has feelings for Miyu. But, Miyu didn’t know it. What will happen when another man court Miyu? Please review. KxM [Alternate Universe]
1. Secrets behind the closet

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata has been best friends ever since childhood. Kanata has feelings for Miyu. But, Miyu didn't know it. What will happen when another man court Miyu?

**D****isclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! not mine.

* * *

It was 7am in the morning and the crazy sound of the telephone was heard around the Saionji Temple. A certain brunette living in that particular place got stirred up from his 'beauty sleep' when he heard the telephone ringing. His brown hair was very messy due to his turning around the bed several times. 

_Ring!! Ring!!_

Kanata slowly sat up causing the blanket to fall in his lap. He stretched his arms in the air. Then he rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned. His eyes are half-opened. He lazily stood up to reach the phone, lifting up the receiver of the phone.

"Moshi Moshi" he yawned at the receiver

"GOOD MORNING KANATA!!!"

A very loud familiar feminine voice was heard from the phone. Those made Kanata move the telephone a few centimeters away from his ears.

"Miyu…" Kanata sweatdropped "Are you aware of what time it is?"

"It's…" A pause "7:00 am, why?"

"It's still early. Let me sleep"

"Awww" she pouted "But I want to go shopping with you today"

"We can do that later" Kanata said harshly "Let me sleep first"

"Demo, Demo" Miyu said childishly "The snickers I've always wanted to buy is 50 off!"

"So?"

"This is my opportunity!" Miyu exclaimed "C'mon Kanata!"

"If you want it so much, go on your own. It's not like you need a chaperone to baby sit you all the time"

"Kuso… You're so mean" Miyu whined "Pleeeeaaaaaaasseeeee?"

"No"

"Pretty pleeeaaassseeeee!!!"

Kanata sighed. This is one of the times that he hated because whenever Miyu asks a favor, she knows he couldn't resist her.

Kanata sighed again in defeat "Fine fine, I'll come with you"

"Yehey!! Thanks Kanata!! Meet you later at 8. Bye!!" After that she hung up the phone

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kanata just stared at the phone, dumbfounded. Seconds later, Kanata closed his eyes and smiled.

_She's a bit enthusiastic sometimes. _

Kanata hung up the phone afterwards. After that, he averted his gaze at his wall clock. He gasped.

_45 minutes before 8!!_

* * *

After going to the hassle of taking a bath, putting gel on his hair, and combing and styling it, he was now choosing the perfect clothes to wear. After 10 minutes, he still hasn't decided what to wear! 

Why?

That's because he wanted to look attractive in front of Miyu, and not to mention that he had an immense number polos, t-shirts, jeans in his cabinet. No wonder he could not make up his mind.

He was now wearing a plain turquoise polo and black jeans. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and posed in different angles but he is still not contented on what he's wearing.

"No, not this one"

He searched again in his cabinet to find another dress to wear, after a few seconds…

"Maybe this would do"

He pulled out a combination of royal blue and sky blue checkered polo. He glanced at it. But, he didn't like it either.

Kanata sighed. He began searching again. After several seconds of rummaging, he found a fuchsia colored polo that has paintings of flowers in its design.

"I'll try this one"

He tried it on. He posed again in different angles at his reflection when suddenly the doorbell rang.

_DING! DONG!!_

Kanata looked at the clock. The short hand pointed at 8 and the long hand is pointed at 12. It means…

"Oh no! I lost track of the time!" Kanata panicked. It was already 8. He had no time to change now. Miyu is waiting for him. He immediately wears his socks and his shoe. After that, he came running down the stairs. He instantly opened the door revealing Miyu.

"Good morning Miyu" Kanata huffed

Kanata didn't get a reply. He looked up. He noticed that Miyu was staring at him peculiarly. She was observing him from head to toe. Then she looked at him straight in the eye

Miyu raised her brows "Pink?"

"Pink?" Kanata repeated. Just then, he realized that she was talking about his polo

Miyu smirked "So, you like pink, don't you?" Miyu teased "Ohhh, Kanata likes pink!!" She entered his house and she begins to sing and even dance "Kanata likes pi-ink!! Kanata likespink!!"

She began whirling, twirling and swirling around the house

"N-No! It's not what you think!"

Miyu stopped singing and she stared at him "What?"

"It's – er – ummm…."

_C'mon Kanata think! Think!_

Then, a light bulb appeared in his head. _That's right!!_

Kanata coughed "Ahem, It's fuchsia actually"

"Fuchsia?" Miyu blinked. Then, she sweat dropped "It's still pink"

_Wrong move!! Think another… Think… 1, 2, 3, POOF… _

Nothing came up

Kanata sighed in defeat "Okay that was lame. The truth is, I can't decide what to wear" Kanata looked at her with a pleading look "Would you help me?"

She couldn't believe what she's seeing! Kanata just asked a favor from her?

_Did I see it right or is it just my eyes and ears that deceived me?_

"Would you?" Kanata begged

_Kanata was begging on me? _This time, Miyu was positive that her eyes and ears didn't deceive her. "Okay, I'll –"

_Wait a minute!_

Miyu paused

_Kanata is asking a favor from me… If he asks a favor, it means… I can mock him…. If I can mock him, it means…fun … If it is fun… it's FUN!_

_Hehehe. _Miyu looked at Kanata menacingly._ Today is my lucky day. _

Kanata noticed the threatening look of Miyu.

_Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this_

"Say please!" Miyu ordered

"What??" Kanata flabbergasted.

"C'mon Kanata. Just say** please**. P.L.E.A.S.E. And then I'll help you"

"Do I have to?"

"Of course!" Miyu grinned

"Oh alright…" Kanata sighed.

_I was defeated… again_

"Would you help me?" Kanata irked** "Please?"**

"That's more like it!" Miyu exclaimed, "Ok! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically as she stormed towards the room of Kanata

Kanata scratched his head

_You really are something_

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

Inside Kanata's room, both of them argued… Kanata was holding a plain lavender polo while Miyu was holding up a peach puff colored t-shirt with matching white flowers at its design. 

"I like this one better!"

"That's a girl color! Don't make me wear that!"

"Awww, I think it's cute"

"This is better!"

"I'll stick to this one"

"I don't like that!"

"If you don't like it, then how about… this!" Miyu was now holding a plain pale violet red t-shirt.

"I don't like it either"

"Geez" Miyu sighed _He's difficult to understand sometimes. _

Miyu continued rummaging his wardrobe. While searching, something caught her attention. There was a small wooden box deep inside his cabinet. She examined it curiously.

"What's this?" She whispered to herself. She pulled the box out, staring at it as she sat on Kanata's bed.

"Hey Miyu! What do you think of this?" Kanata turned around facing the back of Miyu. "Miyu?"

"Kanata, what's this?" She said waving the small box to him

Kanata's eyes widen "Don't touch that!" He attacked Miyu but luckily she dodged it. "That's confidential!" He yelled

"Really?" Out of Miyu's 'curiosity' she slowly opened the box and took a peek on what's inside

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kanata screamed.

Miyu saw that he was going to attack her. She ran to evade him.

She kept on running as Kanata kept on chasing. Suddenly, they stopped.

"You'll be sorry" Kanata warned

"Oh really?" Miyu giggled

They continued chasing like cats and dogs in the room, making his room to be in total mess.

"Give me that!" Kanata ordered

She's holding the box in the air "If you want it so much then get it from me"

Suddenly, Kanata stopped chasing and breathed heavily.

_She got some nerves_

"I wonder what's inside" Miyu uttered.

"Argh!!" Kanata surprisingly attacked Miyu and pinned her in his bed, embracing her tightly.

As for Miyu, she kept on struggling to breathe.

"Give me that!"

"Mmmm---mmmm---mmmm!!" Miyu kept on struggling Kanata's grip. Still, he doesn't want to give up the fight yet.

Because of lack of air, Miyu let go of the box she's holding, causing it to drop on the floor. The box opened. And there it was, pictures of Miyu, scattered on the floor and there's even love letters clearly printed on it. As soon as the sound of the box reached Kanata's ear, he let go of Miyu and immediately gathered all the things and took the box in his hands.

Miyu sat up immediately. She rubbed her chest with her hands and panted heavily as soon as Kanata let go of her. She seriously needed some air.

"That almost killed me!" She cried

He walked past through Miyu and puts the box on its respectful place. "Sorry" He mumbled, trying to conceal the blush on his face. "Did you see what's inside?"

"No I didn't" Miyu replied

"Let's just go. And besides, it's already 11. You might not get a hold on that snickers"

Miyu squinted down on its watch. It is already past 11.

"You're right. C'mon! Let's go!" Miyu said excitedly

Silence fell among them while they were strolling down the streets. Only the voices of the busy people yelling were the only things that they hear.

Suddenly, they heard a grumbling sound.

"What was that?" Miyu asked

There it is that sound again and it definitely came from Kanata's stomach.

"You're stomach—"

"I know" Kanata said flatly "I remember, I haven't eaten my breakfast yet" He said as he continued walking.

"You want to eat?" She catched up with him "It's my treat!"

Kanata thinks for a few seconds "No, you don't have to. I can manage"

"It's fine with me Kanata" Miyu smiled "What are friends are for"

Kanata stopped on his tracks "Friends?"

"Yes! Friends!" Miyu happily exclaimed."Best friends!"

"Oh yeah… That's right" Kanata sighed "We are friends."

_Only a friend…_

* * *

A/N: So what you think? I know, it's a little crappy isn't it? Reviews are very much appreciated!! XD  



	2. The new student

Yey! Another chapter done! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm so happy! XD

**funky radz, Froggy Coffee Bean, cute0anime0addict, 2cute4u3, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, and Love is life**

Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: D!3 belongs to Kawamura Mika-sama

* * *

Upon entering the classroom, Kanata directly went to his respective seat. He put his bag down and placed his arms on the desk and started sleeping on it. 

After a while, Santa came in and approached Kanata.

"Hey Kanata!" Santa patted his friend's shoulder. But to his surprise, Kanata didn't budge an inch on his position. He leaned closer and taps Kanata's shoulder and shrugged it "Kanata?"

Kanata made a snorting sound which made Santa snicker. For him to wake up, he decided to shout.

"KANATA!"

Instantly standing up from his seat, he saluted "Kanata, at your service!" He shouted

Everybody stopped doing things, whatever they are doing, and turned their heads to that certain brunette. They all sniggered at the sudden action of Kanata. Different whispers were circulating the room. It sure was embarrassing.

"What are you doing Kanata?" Santa sweat dropped "We're not in the military"

Kanata blinked "We aren't?"

"Of course not"

Coming back to his senses, he slapped himself "Baka! It's just a dream!" He took his seat, ignoring all the stares he's receiving.

"You're silly Kanata" Santa grinned "Anyway, what happened to you?"

"Why?" Kanata asked as he turned his head to face Santa "What happened to me?"

"I mean…" Santa paused "look at you. It seems to me that you didn't get enough sleep last night" He placed his bag in his desk "You're usually not like that Kanata"

Kanata scratched his head making his hair messier "That's because Miyu insisted me to go shopping with her. I woke up at 7 cause she wanted me to baby sit her. And when I got home, it was already 12 am. She's such a shopaholic person." He yawned with one hand covering his mouth "That's the reason why I slept late last night"

"You're with Miyu huh?" Santa leaned on his desk, staring at Kanata interestedly. He looked around to make sure that no one is listening to them "So, did you make a move?" he whispered

Kanata glared at him and raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Santa smiled. He looked again around the room. Then, something caught his attention.

"Oh, speaking of her, she's here already"

Kanata averted his gaze to where Santa was looking at. Indeed, there was Miyu, in the door, sleepy-headed. He watched her as she was dragged by Aya and Nanami to her seat. She sat down and placed her bag on her desk and start sleeping on it. Aya and Nanami began to talk while Miyu, well, she sleeps.

"Man, she also didn't get enough sleep last night" Santa stated

Kanata smiled "Yeah, I agree"

"Back to my question Kanata"

"What question?"

Santa grinned "Your mind is sure flying today" His smile grew wider "Did you make a move on Miyu yesterday? You're with her the whole day right?"

"No" Kanata said flatly "She only treats me as a friend and nothing more than that"

"Why don't you court her?" Santa asked "Tell her how you feel"

Kanata was surprised on how Santa could get mushy sometimes. He gave him another glare but Santa just kept on grinning. He sighed.

"I think it is not yet the appropriate time"

Santa stopped smiling, giving Kanata a serious look "You might regret your decision someday. You never know"

"I won't" Kanata replied

"Hey, here comes Miss Mizuno" One of their classmate stated

They both averted their gaze at their homeroom teacher. She walked across the room and stood behind the teacher's desk. She puts down her things and looked around the class, flashing them a very pleasant smile.

"Ohayou" The whole class greeted.

"Ohayou" she greeted back "You have a new classmate today class" she announced. The whole class started to send whispers to their own seatmates, making a big noise inside the classroom.

"Ok, tone down everyone!" Miss Mizuno ordered. The whole class silenced. "I want you to meet him. Come in dear"

That new student entered the classroom and directly steps on the platform. He had a parakeet on his shoulder. He had a blonde hair with a fair skin. His eyes roamed around the room as he introduced himself to the class. "Good morning everyone! I'm a transferee student here, Nozomu Hikarigaoka. Nice to meet you!" He bowed down

Miss Mizuno noticed the parakeet on Nozomu's shoulder, "Are pets allowed in this school?"

"Hai, sensei" Nozomu answered with respect.

"I remember when I was your age" Miss Mizuno smiled as she started telling another one of her stories, "I also used to have a parakeet. She was my only pet that I have that time. My dad gave her to me. I named her, Zumino. We used to play together, sing together, sleep together, run together, dance together, walk together, eat together, cook together, breathe together, laugh together, fly together–"

This story is going to be endless.

Everybody in the class sweat dropped except for Nozomu who is listening intently to his teacher. Every time Miss Mizuno started telling stories, it will go nonstop, making the whole hour of supposed to be used for lecturing will be another part of Miss Mizuno's storytelling time. They have already experience a lot of that.

"MIZUNO-SENSEI!"

Everybody in the class chorused. Miss Mizuno halted her wonderful speech and laughed "Ah, gomen gomen. I've been like this since was I was a child." she explained to Nozomu "I think I have inherited this from my mother. My mother drabbles more than I do. That's why my father loves her so much. My father never got bored whenever he's with her. No wonder–"

Here we go again.

"SENSEI!!"

The whole class sweat dropped again. It was a good thing the class could stop her before she could consume the whole class hours. Miss Mizuno stopped narrating another one of her stories and cleared her throat "Anyway Nozomu, you can take your seat at the back"

Nozomu nodded before making his way to his seat. After that, the lesson started.

* * *

**Dismissal**

"Hey Miyu! Going home early?"

Miyu looked up and saw Kanata standing beside her "Yup, you?"

"No, we have a Student Council meeting"

"Again?" Miyu pouted "You guys are pretty hooked up with meetings lately." She placed a finger on her chin and looked up "So that means onii-san will come home late today"

"Can't help it, Mizuki is the president"

"But then again…" Miyu smiled "I think I prefer it more when onii-san will come home late"

Kanata blinked twice "Why?"

"Onii-san scolded me last night" Miyu said jokingly "He had scolded me practically for one hour. I barely listened to him. I was so sleepy that I couldn't get my head up"

They both laughed.

"That's what you get when you come home late"

Miyu shook her head "Nah, It's fine, really. I know he is overprotective sometimes, but I love my onii-san"

A smile crept on Kanata's face. He had always admired Miyu to be so loving to her family. He wished he had a sister like her.

But he knows that it would never happen.

Maybe that is another reason why he liked Miyu so much.

Kanata squinted down at his watch "Oh, it's almost time, got to go now"

"Bye then"

"Bye!" Kanata walked out of the room leaving Miyu alone inside the classroom.

After a while, Miyu packed her things and left.

Walking towards the school gates, she saw a silhouette of a person standing outside. She walked closer to see that person's face. That person turned around and saw Miyu approaching him.

"You're the new student before!" Miyu exclaimed "Hikaregu-

Nozomu blinked "Oh, Kouzuki-san!"

"Hekariga- anou…" Miyu paused "Hikaru--"

Nozomu smiled "Hikarigaoka"

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name" Miyu smacked herself lightly and stuck out her tongue

"That's fine, Kouzuki-san"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm lost" He said as he took a glance on the small paper he's holding "I followed the map I have here but it seems I made a wrong turn. I'm back here again" he sighed.

"Let me see that!" Miyu snatched the small paper from Nozomu. He opened his mouth to protest but he just kept silent. He thought maybe she could help him.

"I know this place!" Miyu exclaimed "Let's go!" she said tugging Nozomu's arm as she walks away from the school.

Nozomu was surprised at the sudden action of Miyu, feeling uneasy for the moment "Anou Kouzuki-san, where are we going?"

"To your house!" she said enthusiastically.

Nozomu was surprised even more. He had only known her for a day and yet she didn't feel uncomfortable towards him. He smiled. This girl is very hyperactive.

"Thank you, Kouzuki-san"

* * *

After a few minutes, they found themselves standing in a very huge house. Miyu looked amazed staring at the very big house or should we say, a mansion? 

"This is your house?" Miyu said with awe.

Nozomu pressed the doorbell "Yes, it is"

"It's more like a mansion to me"

After a few seconds, a voice coming from nowhere startled Miyu. "Welcome home, Master Nozomu"

The gates opened up in its own. Miyu was speechless.

"Would you like a cup of coffee inside?"

Miyu shook her head "No thank you, I will go home now"

"I insist Kouzuki-san"

She really wanted to go home early to cook dinner. But hey, a cup of coffee won't hurt, right?

"Well, okay"

Inside, Miyu kept looking around the living room. She was mesmerized on Nozomu's high class of technology and very expensive furniture. Hikarigaoka's family is enormously rich, she concluded. A maid approached them and motioned them to seat on the couch.

"Would you like anything sir?"

"Just coffee" Nozomu replied

"Right away" The maid bowed and made its way to the kitchen.

While waiting, Miyu decided to start a talk.

"How do you find your new school, Hikarigaoka-kun?"

"It's fine. I find it very interesting" he paused "Miss Mizuno drabbles a lot, doesn't she?"

Miyu nodded "Yeah, you bet! When she starts telling a story, it will go continuously! She had practically told her whole life to us. There was once a time that she spent a whole day telling us the story of her and her grandmother." She smiled. "During our first day, we had to introduce ourselves to the class. We haven't moved to the second introducer when the bell already rang." she laughed.

Seeing this, Nozomu smiled. He wasn't listening to what she was saying. He stared at Miyu, observing her features. Her blonde hair, the emerald eyes, the porcelain skin, they were all so mesmerizing. And her scent, it's very alluring. Nozomu leaned closer to Miyu, smelling that sweet scent.

Miyu was like a fallen angel, he thought.

Miyu kept on talking although Nozomu wasn't listening anymore. Noticing that she was the only one talking and laughing, she turned her head to face Nozomu.

To her surprise, their faces are only a few centimeters away from each other.

Nozomu blushed madly while Miyu looked away quickly. Coming back to his senses, Nozomu went back to his original position and apologized.

"I'm sorry"

A complete silence surrounds them. Neither of them spoke a word.

Miyu felt awkward for the moment. She squinted down on her watch and excused herself, "It's late, I'm going home now"

Without giving Nozomu a chance to respond, Miyu quickly took her things and immediately head off towards the gate.

"Wait! Kouzuki-san!"

The maid earlier entered the living room, holding a tray of cookies with a teapot and teacups "Here's your coffee master" she intercepted.

Ignoring the maid, Nozomu followed Miyu to the gate. He saw her there, a little bit confiused of how to open the entrance. He called back the maid and ordered her to open the gate.

The gates opened up on its own. Miyu was amazed. She was about to walk out when she heard a voice behind.

"Already going, Kouzuki-san?"

Without turning around, she replied "I'm sorry, I can't really stay much longer, but thanks anyways"

"Want me to walk you to your house?"

"No thank you, Hikarigaoka-kun" With that, she ran off.

Nozomu stared at her retreating figure, not moving at the place he's standing until a trace of her is no longer visible. Recalling the events that happened earlier, he smiled.

_Miyu Kouzuki..._

His smile grew wider.

_ Such an interesting girl._


End file.
